vorkosiganfandomcom-20200213-history
First Cetagandan War
The First Cetagandan War was the invasion of the planet Barrayar by the ghem soldiers of the Cetagandan Empire. This occured soon after the end of Barrayar's Time of Isolation, when Emperor Dorca the Just Vorbarra was the ruler of the planet. What is known about the war *Komarr accepted a large bribe to allow the Cetagandan forces through.The Vor Game chapter 4''Brothers in Arms'' chapter 7''Komarr'' chapter 17''Captain Vorpatril's Alliance'' chapter 3 *Lord Vorloupoulos had been undergoing a slow execution for maintaining an army right before the invasion; he was released to fight the Cetagandans but would have been expected to return and complete his execution. Instead he died in battle.The Warrior's Apprentice chapter 6 *Then-Emperor Dorca named Piotr Vorkosigan a general at age 22 to fight the Cetagandans.Barrayar chapter 6 *Piotr Vorkosigan spearheaded the allowing of non-Vor as military officers to aid in the fight against the Cetagandans. This change transformed Barrayar.Barrayar chapter 20 *Piotr once had a quartermaster hung by his thumbs for giving his troops the wrong ammunition. Prince Xav made him take the quartermaster down.The Warrior's Apprentice chapter 10 *Guerrillas hid in caves in Vorkosigan's District.Barrayar chapter 12 Their abandoned weapons caches were sometimes found by children in later years.The Warrior's Apprentice chapter 3''Captain Vorpatril's Alliance'' chapter 19 *The Cetagandans took the capital city of Vorkosigan's District, Vorkosigan Vashnoi, hostage. Eventually they destroyed it with nuclear weapons.The Warrior's Apprentice chapter 5 This happened very near the end of the war.Captain Vorpatril's Alliance chapter 16 *Prince Yuri Vorbarra was in charge of the ground forces for Barrayar.Captain Vorpatril's Alliance chapter 21 *Prince Xav Vorbarra was in charge of rounding up off-planet weapons and drumming up galactic support against the Cetagandans.Captain Vorpatril's Alliance chapter 21 *Horses, normally used as cavalry, were eaten during the worst winter of the war. *Babies born of a Cetagandan and a Barrayaran were usually killed by Barrayarans and sometimes their bodies were hidden in places where Cetagandan soldiers would find them.A Civil Campaign chapter 6 *The seventh Count Vorbretten's wife had a son by a high-ranking Cetagandan ghem instead of by the Count. This appears to have a result of a voluntary and extended relationship, rather than by force.A Civil Campaign chapter 2 *Vordarian's District was relatively untouched during the war, being one of the few that the Cetagandans left by treaty. The Cetagandans had built facilities there.Barrayar chapter 5 *Anti-flyer heatless seeker-strikers were crucial in the final victory."The Mountains of Mourning" *It lasted about twenty years, and cost the Barrayarans approximately five million lives.Barrayar chapter 6 *Five Cetagandan ghem-generals in succession were put in charge of the war; the final one was ghem-General Yenaro, who ended up receiving all the credit for losing the war.Cetaganda chapter 2 *The Cetagandan Star Creche had a group of haut women on Barrayar who performed a gene survey of the Barrayarans in hopes of finding some novel mutation or set of mutations that could be brought into their own. They concluded that six hundred years was too short a time to find such. A large cache of treasure was stored in one of their labs when the Cetagandans fled from Barrayar.Captain Vorpatril's Alliance chapter 15 *Many of the Cetagandan leaders were executed after the war by their emperor. Officially this was for losing the war; unofficially it was for planning to wipe out the Barrayaran people with a locally-designed plague. Participants in the War Barrayaran *Piotr Vorkosigan *Ezar VorbarraShards of Honor chapter 15''Barrayar'' chapter 12 *Yuri VorbarraCaptain Vorpatril's Alliance chapter 21 *Xav Vorbarra (smuggled weapons)Captain Vorpatril's Alliance chapter 21 *Tesslev (a former tailor, one of the early non-Vor to be promoted to officer)The Warrior's Apprentice chapter 2 *Amor KlyeuviBarrayar chapter 12 *Lord VorloupoulosThe Warrior's Apprentice chapter 6 *"Captain Vortalon"A Civil Campaign chapter 13 Cetagandan *ghem-General Yenaro''Cetaganda'' chapter 2 *Rae ghem EstifCaptain Vorpatril's Alliance chapter 16 *Captain ghem EstifCaptain Vorpatril's Alliance chapter 16 *Moira ghem Estif (present, did genetic research, but not actually a fighter)Captain Vorpatril's Alliance Notes and references Category:Barrayar Category:Cetaganda Category:Events